Liquid is absorbed during the cleaning of floors and carpets using, among other means, appliances which are connected to conventional vacuum cleaners. These devices include reservoirs formed of two parts screwed together at their center and reservoirs in which a conduit is connected to the vacuum cleaner while another circuit is connected to the exterior nozzle. A filter, intended to retain the solid particles contained in the absorbed liquid is typically also included as a part of the structure of these devices.
Known liquid absorption devices exhibit several major inconveniences to the user including their cumbersome form which makes them difficult for the user to manipulate, the difficulties of emptying the collected liquid, and generally inadequate protection of the electric motor against penetration of water droplets.
I have now discovered that these and other inconveniences can be obviated by the use of a liquid aspirator which is conveniently attached to a conventional vacuum cleaner.